3D printing is used to produce complex 3D objects directly from computer-aided digital design. 3D printing technology can be generally divided into three categories: (1) stereolithography (“SLA”), (2) fused deposition modelling (“FDM”), and (3) powder bed technology involving a laser beam and/or an E-beam. SLA selectively solidifies photosensitive (UV curable) polymers by laser (e.g., laser sintering) or other light source, while FDM selectively deposits thermoplastic molten polymer through a heated nozzle. Both SLA and FDM, however, are limited to plastics and are not used to produce metallic objects.
Powder bed technology can be used to produce metallic objects with micron-sized powders using laser sintering. The metallic powders used during laser sintering may be potentially explosive. To reduce the risk of igniting the powder, printers using powder bed technology are oftentimes placed in a chamber sealed with nitrogen, which makes them unsuitable for home use. Furthermore, the produced objects are often porous inside, which makes them weaker when compared to objects made via conventional methods. What is needed, therefore, is an improved 3D printing process and an improved metallic material for use therein.